repeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 5
Summary In the morning, you wake up peacefully, without Echo waking you up like the past few days. However, his body is cracked. However, he says that by tonight he should be okay and warns the player to be more careful from now on as the Remnant is still out there. As you walk past Owen's and Phillip's room, you can hear Phillip's painful retching. But you then continue onwards to photography class with Owen taking care of Phillip in mind. As you enter photography class, you feel like you are forgetting something, which is revealed to be the photography assignment with the theme of "Time". Since you forgot about the assignment, you decided to print out every photo that you have and pick out the more decent looking ones. On your turn for the presentation, you take out your first photograph, which is revealed to be the photo that you took on the first day. Mrs. Corlisse will then either compliment you on your first photo or will disapprove of the photo, saying it was not what you focused on. The second photo will always be Sissel on the third day when you are kayak racing. Mrs Corlisse will look exasperated with what you took, telling the whole class that what you took is what youngsters these days will call a "crotch shot". The third photo will be a photo of yourself in your current class, representing procrastination according to you. After the presentation, you head back to your table, where you find a photo of yourself, Owen, Phillip, Sissel, and Jinny. However, you have not met her yet before today, so you will not know her in-game as of yet. You are suddenly overwhelmed with a headache. After that, you struggle to remember why you are holding this photo or even the photo's composition as it somehow has been blotched out. Classes then end. With the whole Friday afternoon left to you, you decide to do something for the rest of the afternoon. At that moment, Phillip sends you a text, requesting you to help him from the dreads of Owen's country music. You then have to make a choice. After making the choice, you head back to your dorm for the day, in which you call out to Echo. However, nobody responds. You then head up to the roof, finding Echo up there, with each crack closing with each falling star. Echo then breaks the silence by asking what you wish for. Echo then silences you by saying that it will not come true if you spoke it out loud. Echo then proceeds to tell you his own story. A long time ago, according to Echo, he was a bitter and selfish star who hated people. He always demanded other stars for selfish things such as wealth, vanity, and attention. He dreaded what kind of person would wish upon him. Someone selfish, someone pretentiously good-willed, or would nobody wish on him at all? As it turns out, a six-year-old boy wished on him, the boy's wish broke his heart. It was a foolish wish that should not be wished by anyone, especially someone that young. Echo then finally reveals that you wished on him and made that foolish wish and almost punched you. You don't remember this at all since you were six. When you ask Echo what you wished for, he doesn't provide you with an answer as it makes him want to throw you off the school rooftop. However, Echo tells you one thing, that is that if he is still here, it means that a part of you still wants that wish to be granted. However, Echo says that for your own safety, he hopes that it will never be granted. Echo finally says that he has a feeling that something will happen to you and your friends and hopes that you enjoy your summer wisely as it won't last forever. The day then ends. Dialogue Options #The first dialogue option appears when Phillip texts you about Owen's singing. This will affect the next scene. ##'Leave Phillip to his doom and enjoy your Friday afternoon:' This will get you a negative reaction from Phillip. For this scene, you will hang out with Sissel during his work hours and also meet Sissel's boss, Hershel. Hershel will tease Sissel about him talking non-stop about you whenever you are not around, implying that Sissel has a crush on you. You also decide to help Sissel out in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Sissel will deprecate himself, with Hershel scolding him for deprecating himself. It is revealed that the job to help Sissel with is washing the dishes and taste-testing experimental chocolate, to which you instantly agree with. ##'Rescue Phillip from country music hell:' This will get you a positive reaction from Phillip. But before you go to their dorms, a mailman comes up and utters negative remarks about Owen, despite not knowing him at all. When you reach the dorm, you see Phillip and Owen in the room, with Phillip getting sick soon after eating Owen's food. You then hand him the package the mailman gave you, who is revealed to be sent by Oleander Lorelei. However, when he opens the box, he instantly closes it back again, his smile gone. You didn't have enough time to see what was inside. Owen then goes out to check on Phillip. You, being curious about what was inside, quickly opened up the box to see various letters, some dating as far back as 7 years ago. The letters are written by Owen and addressed to his father, Oleander Lorelei. All of the letters are unopened, with a sticky note that reads, "do not contact me again", presumably written by Owen's father. As you are looking through his stuff, he appears behind you and closes the lid. You then apologise and ask him if everything is okay, to which he reassures you that these sort of stuff has been going on for years and there is nothing new about it. He then changes the subject by asking you to help cook something for Phillip. You are still worried but decided not to push any further. Your last thought is, "how many of those happy-go-lucky smiles are genuine?". #The second dialogue option appears at night when watching the meteor shower together with Echo. Type what you wish for and then hit enter. This wish will not affect anything. You can however enter the phrase "Owen Cut Content" to re-access Day 9 and 10 previous to Owen's route rewrite. Cheat Sheet